User blog:~Starlord Peter Quill/Update Form Yesterday/Account Change
'Hey Sukie here. Alright yes I changed accounts because I wanted to and I got tired of the SukieOC one. I wanted to be a different username. So please don't think that I'm fake cause I'm not. But believe what you want. :) I have a lot of things happen since yesterday all good things. So let's begin. Mood: my mood has been good since when I wrote that post about how I been feeling. I'm still pretending that this pain inside my heart isn't killing me. I know pretending is bad but it makes the pain of betrayal temporary. All I want is to make this pain go away even if it's for a short time period. It's hard when everything hits you all at once, and you think about the past, you think about all the shit you went through. It makes you insane to the point of being numb. But this pain makes me know that I'm a human and that I'm alive. I bleed to know that I am alive as well.. I am stronger then anything but being weak shows how sensitive I am. This song lyrics describes how I feel right now. "Words" by Skylar Grey Always in a rush Never stay on the phone long enough Why am I so self-important? Said I'd see you soon But that was, oh, maybe a year ago Didn't know time was of the essence So many questions But I'm talking to myself I know that you can't hear me any more Not anymore So much to tell you And most of all goodbye But I know that you can't hear me any more It's so loud inside my head With words that I should have said And as I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said I never said I can't take back the words I never said Always talking shit Took your advice and did the opposite Just being young and stupid I haven't been all that you could've hoped for But if you'd held on a little longer You'd have had more reasons to be proud So many questions But I'm talking to myself I know that you can't hear me any more Not anymore So much to tell you And most of all goodbye But I know that you can't hear me any more It's so loud inside my head With words that I should have said And as I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words The longer I stand here The louder the silence I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear Your voice when the wind blows So I talk to the shadows Hoping you might be listening 'cos I want you to know It's so loud inside my head With words that I should have said And as I drown in my regrets I can't take back the words I never said I never said I can't take back the words I never said Never said I can't take back the words I never said ' {~Update Later~} Category:Blog posts